Mandalorian
Mandalorians are ''Villain'' special forces. They correspond roughly to Hero ARC Troopers. Overview The Mandalorian is the Imperial version of the ARC and considered more powerful overall. With the ability to fly for limited periods of time (immune to the knockdown effects of Push/Pull during flight) and powerful weaponry the Mandalorian is a very fun class to play. The primary resource you will be using as the Mandalorian is Fuel, used for both flying and using the Flamethrower secondary weapon (Special 2), your other secondary weapons include the Wrist Laser (Special 2, using toggle weapon while in melee to switch from Flamethrower) and a single use Rocket (Special 1). Weapons Buyable Abilities None Other Buyable Items Armour Mandalorians have one of the best sets of armour kit in the game: *Level 1: 50 Armor *Level 2: 75 Armor *Level 3: 100 Armor ﾠ Ammo Ammo values determined for Westar pistol (level 3): *Level 1: Total ammo ~350 *Level 2: Total ammo ~500 *Level 3: Total ammo ~650 Ammo values determined for the EE-3 Carbine (level 3): *Level 1: Total ammo ~300 *Level 2: Total ammo ~450 *Level 3: Total ammo ~600 ﾠ Fuel Required for use of the Mandalorian jetpack. Please note that fuel is also used in conjunction with the flamethrower: *Level 1: Provides the player with a 1/3 tank of Fuel) *Level 2: Further tops up the fuel tank. *Level 3: Increases the fuel to the maximum level. Note: You can go airborne with your Jetpacks when you have enough fuel by holding 'jump' key or double tapping it. Disabling the Jetpack is done with 'use' key. This speciality gives you advantage over your opponents, you can use it to hide in hard to reach places and use your EE-3 to snipe. This can also be your weakness, because your flight is easily manipulated (e.g. Jedi pushing you). Any knockdown caused mid-air (blobs, secondary nades, etc.) turns off Jetpack. ﾠ Rocket A popular weapon which provides the player with a one-use rocket attached to the Mandalorian's jetpack. Highly effective during divebomb attacks: *Level 1: Equips the player with a jetpack-mounted one-use rocket. ﾠ Flamethrower A useful gadget that is available to the Mandalorian class. It is most effective against Jedi: *Level 1: The player is armed with a wrist-mounted flamethrower. ﾠ Wrist laser This is a tool that can be purchased exclusively by the Mandalorian class, it provides a large FP drain: *Level 1: The player is issued with a wrist-mounted blaster weapon. NOTE: to switch between the wrist laster and flamethrower, go into melee and press the toggle weapon mode button. Also note that wrist laser has 4 shots max, though slowly over time more shots will regenerate unless you shoot all 4 in a rapid succession. Excessive use of the wristblaster will cause it to malfunction and explode, to work around this problem, only use it sparingly rather than treating it like a rapid fire weapon Class Specials Special 1 (Tap) Fires the player's jetpack-mounted rocket launcer. Requires the rocket addon to be purchased. Special 2 (Hold/Tap) Activates the player's wrist mounted weaponary. Either the flamethrower or the wrist laser, if neither is purchased then this button is unused. To toggle between the two, switch to melee and press 'change weapon mode' key. Try holding a charged blaster shot while flaming, for added effect. Gameplay Tips * You cannot fly indefinitely however, after a set amount of time (several seconds) you Jetpack will turn itself * When trying to take off you may be pushed by a Jedi before the Jetpack activates! * Jetpack cooldown is 3 seconds. * If you get hit with a blob or grenade your jetpack will turn off. Category:Classes Category:Villain Classes